


Okay

by ConnorTheTwink (FiveHargreevesNeedsAHug)



Series: Detroit Oneshots [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Suicide Attempt, Broken Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Suicide Attempt, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, although richard has 2 fellow rk900 brothers, but he is very sad, connor is pretty fucked up poor baby, fuck fanon rk900 richard is a BABEY, funfact, he loves connor very much, mostly emotional tho, other characters are only mentioned, rk900 and connor are NOT brothers!, rk900 is called richard and he is a sweetheart, short oneshot is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveHargreevesNeedsAHug/pseuds/ConnorTheTwink
Summary: Richard just wants Connor to be okay.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Detroit Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118754
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. i have a BIG weakspot for connor x rk900. probably bc rk900 is just an oc and i can give connor all the love he deserves through him LSDFJSD. and this is also my first fic featuring richard!! i need to write more tbh bc richard is babey sweet boy and fanon rk900 can go fuck himself <3 like srsly y'all don't know how much i hate fanon rk900 SLDKFJSD  
> concon has attempted suicide in this fic. so, warnings for that. but he gets love and support from richard bc richard loves him very much <3

Connor hasn't moved for over an hour. He's been like this every day. Every day since he's been home. Just… Staring, blank, expressionless into the mirror. It's concerning, unnerving. But Richard understands. He knows _why_. He knows just how much _pain_ Connor is in, especially since, well… 

He's fully repaired.

There's nothing more that can be done.

His left eye will forever be stained thirium blue, glazed and glossy, _unseeing_. He will forever flinch every time someone approaches from his left side. Every time he cannot see who's coming, who's _scaring_ him. 

Richard knows Connor hates it. That he feels useless, weak. That he despises not knowing. Not knowing who's approaching him. Not knowing _why_ he will never be truly fixed. He knows that Connor misses the brown. That chocolatey color, _warm_ -so warm- that his iris used to be. That he _hates_ the mechanical blue it has become.

But Connor's gaze is never on his eye. Despite that, despite his loathing and hatred for the damage there's something he loathes even more.

Something that Richard, _countless_ times, has told him he shouldn't be ashamed of.

But despite what Richard says, despite how much Richard places his lips against Connor's temple, kissing him over and over and _over again_. Telling him that he's beautiful, that he's _loved_ , that he's not as flawed and broken as he thinks he is.

He stares at that spot now. Doesn't even react as Richard laces his arms around his waist, pulling him firmly against the larger androids chest. His gaze remains fixed to his temple. To the scar. To the cracks that decorate it. To the steel _white_ of his chassis. Where his synthetic skin will _never_ regenerate.

Because Connor put a bullet there. And he _knows_ he put a bullet there. He _knows_ it's his fault that he's like this. That he'll never be the same.

He damaged himself. Irreparably. To repair the damage to his brain, would destroy who he was, who he _is_.

And Connor doesn't want that. Richard doesn't want that. Hank doesn't want that. Markus doesn’t want that. North doesn't want that-

No one does. They want _him_ , Connor, _alive_. Despite how flawed he is. Despite the circular bullet scar that marks his temple. Despite his broken LED that endlessly crackles with red static. The parts of his chassis that will never be covered. The crutch that he has to walk with, because walking _hurts_ now that he's had a bullet through his skull. 

Despite the fact that he shot himself.

And even though he's crying now, sobbing openly into Richard's arms, Richard knows Connor wants that too.

He just hopes that he'll realize just how much he truly wants to _live_.

That maybe- Maybe one day he'll forgive himself. Love himself. Love himself as much as Richard loves him, as much as Hank and everyone else loves him.

Because he deserves it. And Richard tells him that. Over, and over and over again. Until his voice breaks too. And his tears are running down his face.

He just wants Connor to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, if you liked this please leave kudos and/or comments uwu  
> i can get fics with like 200+ hits and only fuckin 20something kudos, so pls press that lil button if you liked this! it's really not that hard!!!


End file.
